


“What do you mean you’re not going in today?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine spending your birthday with Jax





	“What do you mean you’re not going in today?”

“What do you mean you’re not going in today?”

“I’m not going in. It’s your birthday. I’m staying in with my woman today. I gotta make a quick stop in Oakland so I thought we could go out for lunch over by Marshall’s Beach and hang out by the water. Watch the sunset. We can stay the night at a hotel and drive back tomorrow.”

“That’s like 2 hours away.”

“Stop complaining and go get dressed.”

Today was your birthday and Jax had asked Clay if he could call out to be with you on your special day. Clay had given excuses one after another until he finally agreed, on the condition that Jax drop something off in Oakland. Jax knew that a day by the water would be a nice little getaway without having to completely abandon the club for days on end. He was willing to do it for you but you had told him no.

The drive was long but the scenery getting there was beautiful. You’d stopped in Oakland for about 15 minutes and then you were on your way to the beach. It wasn’t the most beautiful beach there was but it was quiet and peaceful, which was exactly what both of you needed. It had been a stressful and anxious week of dealing with Galen but they had done it and now Jax deserved to get some peace with his Old Lady. You deserved a getaway just for not having a nervous breakdown with all the shit that was pilling on the club at once.

You worried about Jax constantly and that takes a toll. Between lockdowns, threats from the Irish, the ATF and Gemma breathing down your neck about giving her a grandkid, you were burnt out. It would be nice to go somewhere different, just the 2 of you. Pulling up, Jax parked the car and you got out, walking to the sound of the water. You rounded the corner and saw the bridge there in all its glory. Jax laced his fingers with yours and the two of you walked along the shore, hand in hand.

You’d never been able to do this with him. He was always either too busy or just when you were ready to go, something would happen and you would have to cancel. Jax had been having church almost every night this past week and would come home way after you’d fallen asleep. You had been sure the same would happen on your birthday but it didn’t. Jax had gone out of his way to show you how much he loved you. Him setting up this trip meant more to you than any gift he could’ve gotten you. You didn’t even want a gift. All you had wanted was to spend your birthday with your boyfriend and you had gotten your wish.

Jax was sitting in the sand, watching you as you looked through the sand for seashells like a little girl. Sometimes Jax’s favorite thing to do was just watch you. You always had to be so tough and stoic because of the life you lived and Jax loved to see you let loose. He loved to see your innocence come out, it helped him get through his days. He was able to sleep at night because he would think about you. You kept him going.

Every time he thought about giving up or doing something stupid, he thought about you and it put him right back on track. He wanted to marry you. He wanted to give you a beautiful life. He wanted you to be the mother of his children so he could build a family with you but for right now, this was good enough for him, and it was good enough for you.


End file.
